Sore ni
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Fic em comemoração ao Centenário da Imigração Japonesa/Fórum Pan Box: Aiolia tem uma nova chance de se despedir de Marin após sua morte na batalha contra Hades. O amor do Leão Dourado e da Águia de Prata comoveu as estrelas e eles terão uma nova chance.


_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Fic em comemoração ao Centenário da Imigração Japonesa no Brasil, Fórum __**Pandora Box**__: Festa das Estrelas (Tanabata)_

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Sore ni**

_Japão 07 de julho... _

É dia de festa. Tanabata, a Festa das Estrelas...

Um kimono bonito azul celeste, assim como seus olhos, com pequenas e delicadas sakuras cor de prata. Um coque bem feito, preso com precisão e graciosidade pelos hachis. Uma bela mulher pronta para uma bela festa, mas sem o brilho vivaz que sempre lhe acompanhava. Toda e qualquer luz se fora quando, _ele,_ se fora. Assim de repente, sem nem ao menos uma chance de despedida, uma despedida real.

"_Aishiteru..."._

Um eu te amo vazio, no escuro, no eco da dor. Não pudera ver seus olhos, sentir sua pele, tão pouco seu calor, apenas sentira o ressoar do seu amor em meio ao vazio da dor da perda. Não era o momento de fraquejar. _Ele não fraquejara._ Lutara até o fim por um bem maior como fora predestinado, portanto, ela também tinha de ser forte. Forte para lutar e prosseguir com o seu destino também, mesmo que sem ele.

_Sem o seu amor... _

_**-Ane? Aneesan?**_

Na porta do quarto estava a prova de que havia sido forte... _Até agora._ Thouma, seu irmão mais novo... O havia reencontrado, vivo, o trouxera de volta para a luz. Uma parte de si que sempre sangrara em silencio havia sido curada quando por fim o reencontrara, mas... Já não era mais completa. _Não sem ele..._

-Está pronta? Estamos te esperando...

-Sim; a ruiva respondeu num meio sorriso, porem triste.

-Está linda; o irmão lhe sorriu de volta. Era-lhe tão claro quanto o dia a amargura e a dor por detrás daquele belo sorriso, mas hoje, não era um dia para tristezas. –Seiya e os outros já chegaram e estão nos esperando na sala; completou o rapaz que também vestia um belo kimono azul escuro.

-Diga-lhes que já estou descendo.

-Certo; completou o rapaz antes de deixar o quarto.

Não conteve um fraco e melancólico suspiro ao se fitar no espelho. Os olhos azuis bem delineados com uma fina linha preta... _Tudo aquilo pra que?_ Pra agradar ao irmão? Aos amigos? Tudo isso enquanto tudo o que realmente desejava era se trancar naquele quarto e chorar? Chorar enquanto todos riam e se divertiam? Uma lágrima amarga ficou presa em sua garganta. Somente os fracos choram. E havia prometido ser forte não? Entretanto, aquela dor que a todo custo tentava suprimir lhe apertava o peito dia após dia, como se quisesse lhe dizer que fatalmente sendo forte ou não um dia sucumbiria a ela.

_-Aiolia... _

Tinha que ser forte... _Por ele. _Somente por ele, pela promessa que havia lhe feito ainda lutava contra aquela força esmagadora e invisível chamada saudade.

O quarto, o silencio, sua dor, o seu real desejo, tudo teria de esperar. Agora _tinha_ de ser forte. Havia prometido. Aquela havia sido a sua última promessa ao leão dourado da quinta casa...

**Ooo– O –ooO**

Cores, flores, beleza e graciosidade como toda festa oriental. Risos para todo o lado. Felicidade. Há quanto tempo não via tais coisas? Os amigos rindo, se divertindo, sem a ameaça de uma nova guerra? Tudo parecia absolutamente normal, eles, pareciam ser "pessoas normais". As guerras, toda dor e o sangue derramado pareciam ser parte de um pesadelo, algo irreal e que jamais havia acontecido. Eram suas cicatrizes, não só as de suas peles, mas as de suas almas, que os faziam recordar que em outros tempos nada daquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Seria surreal, utópico demais imaginar uma cena como aquela há alguns anos atrás.

Saori e Seiya... _Juntos?_ Como um casal comum? Sem o paradigma deusa e cavaleiro? E o mais inacreditável... _Ikki e Shina?_ Todos ali juntos como se de fato o passado fosse mesmo... _Passado?_ Aquele era o presente? Era como se fosse a única que ainda vivesse sob os escombros do passado. Todos haviam tido perdas, dores, mas a sua... A sua era irremediável. Havia perdido parte de si, de seu coração quando ele se fora e o pior, sem poder sequer se despedir do primeiro e único homem que amara em toda a sua vida.

_**-Não vai fazer um pedido Marin?**_

_-Shina?_ –a ruiva sorriu ao ver a amiga se aproximar de si com dois pequenos pedaços de papel colorido nas mãos.

-Veja o meu, quem sabe se anime pra fazer o seu; a amazona de cobra sorriu divertida e entregou o pequeno pedaço de papel a amiga.

_-"Me casar no ano que vem. P.s: __URGENTE__!"; _Marin arqueou a sobrancelha ao se voltar para a amiga e não deixou de sorrir. –Quem diria que um dia você desejaria isso Shina...

-É eu mesma não acreditaria que faria um pedido como esses há alguns anos atrás, mas; Shina ponderou enquanto pegava o pedaço de papel das mãos da amiga e o dobrava. –Há alguns anos ainda vivíamos em guerra contra deuses psicóticos, usávamos máscaras e eu era tola o suficiente pra achar que amava aquele _pônei alado_ do seu discípulo...

-Shina; Marin balançou a cabeça para os lados sem conter um sorriso divertido ao ver ao longe Seiya emitir um longo _"atchin"._

-É verdade; Shina sorriu divertida e então lançou um olhar malicioso ao namorado que tomava distraidamente o seu saque e conversava com os amigos. –Naquela época, eu também achava que chocolate era mesmo melhor que sexo...

_-Shina!_ –a ruiva a repreendeu agora completamente escarlate.

-Ahhh... É sério Marin, minha fase "Britney Spears" passou. Eu quero aquele homem pra mim. _Pra sempre;_ completou Shina ainda sorrindo divertida. –Por isso o pedido desesperado.

-Ikki te ama Shina, qualquer um vê isso nos olhos dele. Não precisa apelar para "simpatias"; a ruiva sorriu divertida.

-Mas como dizem, no amor e na guerra...; a amazona ponderou. –Vale tudo, não?

-É vale sim... Pena que nem sempre você possa fazer tudo o que queria ter feito por aquele que ama; Marin suspirou cabisbaixa.

O sorriso de Shina morreu. Cinco anos depois não sabia que a dor da amiga ainda fosse tão forte. Em todos esses anos, ela sequer tocara no nome de Aiolia, fora forte como uma rocha, mas não era segredo pra ninguém o quanto havia sofrido a sua perda. Não havia palavras para o momento, aliás, nunca há então só lhe restava o silencio de quem compreendia a dor de um amigo.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

Um dia divertido, onde até conseguira de fato sorrir e agora estava ali, onde ansiara por todo o dia: no vazio e escuro de seu quarto. A janela aberta, o frescor da noite a farfalhar as cortinas e em suas mãos aquele pequeno pedaço de papel colorido amassado e em branco. Que pedido faria? Não podia pedir o impossível, se o pudesse, já o teria feito.

"_Não se esqueça de fazer o seu, hein? Lembre-se na Festa das Estrelas depositamos nossos sonhos e esperanças..."._

A voz da amiga não lhe saia da cabeça. Sonhos? Esperanças? Como sonhar com o impossível? Tudo o que queria era tê-lo de volta, mesmo que fosse apenas por um instante, uma única vez. Queria ter tido forças para responder ao eco vazio de sua voz naquele dia... Cinco anos antes, enquanto procurava por Seika nos arredores do Santuário, ele lutava nos confins escuros e frios do submundo de Hades. Ele partia, lhe deixando um último suspiro e um pedido, uma promessa que jamais poderia quebrar:

"_Seja forte Marin, por Athena, por todos. Por mim. Por nós... Aishiteru..."._

-_Aishiterumo... Aiolia..._

Era aquilo o que deveria ter feito. Ter sido forte o bastante para suportar a dor e responder com a mesma força com que ele havia lutado até o fim, mas tudo o que fizera fora trancar a sua dor, trancafiá-la em seu peito e sofrer calada enquanto tentava aparentar uma pose inabalável, como se fosse uma fortaleza impenetrável, uma rocha. Fora isso que a levara até o irmão, em uma busca incessante que nunca havia deixado para trás, mas suprimir algo tão grande em seu ser a havia deixado deveras vulnerável e fraca no fim das contas. Não se pode esquecer alguém, esquecer a dor e falta que esse alguém lhe faz fingindo que nada aconteceu. No fundo isso tudo só aumentou e intensificou a dor que sentira e ainda sentia pela falta dele.

O papel já não jazia mais em branco...

O deixou sobre a escrivaninha ao lado da janela e se aproximou da cama vazia e fria. Seus dedos trêmulos desfaziam o coque bem feito enquanto as cascatas flamejantes de seus cabelos desciam até os ombros. Já não agüentava mais segurar toda aquela dor, aquela ânsia em chorar tudo o que não havia chorado em cinco anos. O havia perdido e aquilo era um fato, tinha de aceitar. Já não era mais forte, aliás, nunca fora, sempre precisara dele e ainda precisava, mesmo que por um único instante, para que pudesse se despedir olhando nos seus olhos e lhe dizendo tudo aquilo que sentia. Aí sim, se tornaria uma mulher forte, aquela que havia fingido ser até então.

_-Aishiterumo... Aishiterumo Aiolia..._

Seus olhos ficaram embargados e úmidos, e as lágrimas doloridas que tanto havia reprimido por fim lavaram o seu rosto pálido como a uma cascata. Abraçou-se protetoramente enquanto involuntários tremores e soluços se abatiam sobre seu corpo e lhe arranhavam a garganta. Chorou, chorou e chorou por longos instantes de silencio até sentiu a lufada fria do vento açoitar-lhe as costas sem piedade. Era como se lhe dissesse: _Não sejas fraca. Resista. Lute._ Mas... Por quem? Por quê? Mais e mais lágrimas verteram de seus olhos, lágrimas que pareciam não ter fim, tal qual aquela dor e solidão que vinha lhe devastando a alma durante anos.

Uma única vez, somente mais uma única vez... Queria poder vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo. Queria que ele fosse seu mais uma única vez...

_**-Aishiteru... **_

Aquela não era a sua voz, tão pouco, um eco frio do passado. Era quente, era terno, era...

_Ele._

_**-Eu estou aqui... **_

Aquela sensação era real, era a voz dele sussurrada docemente contra o seu pescoço lhe arrepiando a pele. Era o seu calor que estava sentindo. Não mais havia frio, não mais havia vazio e solidão. Sentiu os braços fortes do cavaleiro lhe abraçaram possessivamente pela cintura como sempre o fazia e lhe trazia tanta paz e conforto. Sentia-se protegida nos braços dele, sob o calor do leão dourado.

-Aiolia...

Seu sussurro quase inaudível confirmava toda a sua fraqueza, sua dependência dele. Estaria mesmo tão fraca e angustiada pela falta que ele lhe fazia que estivesse a ponto de devanear com ele? De senti-lo perto de si quando sabia que aquilo era impossível?

_**-Não é impossível. É real. Estou aqui Marin, pra você, uma última vez...**_

O transe em que estava finalmente fora quebrado. Afastou-se assustada e se voltou para trás para então ver-se refletida nas íris esmerada do cavaleiro. Ele estava ali. Seu desejo havia sido realizado.

-Aiolia...

Marin não se conteve. Tinha as pernas trêmulas e o coração acelerado quando se jogou nos braços dele. Abraçou-o, sentiu-o. Seu calor, seu cheiro... Como sentia falta disso. Daquelas mãos fortes apertadas em sua cintura... Tudo era irreal e ao mesmo absurdo demais pra ser verdade. Afastou-se parcialmente para poder fitar-lhe nos olhos. Seu rosto ainda era o mesmo, belo e bronzeado. Jovem. Tocou-o, acariciou-lhe as melenas douradas vendo-o sorrir para si, um sorriso espontâneo e límpido.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto eu senti a sua falta, eu...

-Eu faço sim; ele a cortou tocando sutilmente o rosto da amazona, como se a mesma fosse algo frágil e precioso. E era. –Senti sua falta tanto quanto diz ter sentido a minha...

-Aquele dia... Eu ouvi sua voz, você...

-Dediquei meu ultimo suspiro e esperança a você; ele completou. –Aishiteru, mas...; o sorriso desapareceu de sua face dando lugar a uma expressão angustiada. –Nunca fora o meu desejo te ver trancada em sua dor. Isso me doeu muito mais do que te perder...

-Aiolia; Marin murmurou com tristeza. Agora eram os olhos dele que estavam marejados.

-O meu amor por você vai além disso tudo. Desse mundo, de outros... Nunca foi o meu desejo te ver presa ao fantasma daquele que havia sido em vida. Quando disse que você devia ser forte, por mim, por nós, eu esperava que você continuasse sua vida, que aproveitasse esse tempo de paz por que tanto lutamos e concretizasse todos aqueles sonhos que idealizamos juntos no passado.

-Eu não posso sonhar sem você. Eu não tenho mais asas sem você. Não tenho mais vida; respondeu-lhe Marin, segurando firmemente a mão que lhe acariciava a face com carinho.

-Tem sim; respondeu Aiolia. –Você me fez uma promessa lembra?

-Aiolia...

-Nunca desistir; ele completou. –Agora que reencontrou o seu irmão, refaça sua vida, seus sonhos. Faça como os outros nessa era de paz: _Viva!_

-Eu não posso... Não posso sem você, eu...

-Isso é uma despedida Marin; Aiolia a cortou com tristeza. –Os deuses nos deram uma única chance de nos despedirmos, eles ouviram o seu pedido e também o meu, entretanto, essa será a ultima vez que nos vemos nessa vida.

-Não, eu não posso te perder... _Não de novo;_ lágrimas impiedosas manchavam a face pálida da amazona. O desespero se abatia sobre si como uma muralha de ferro.

-Entenda uma coisa Marin; Aiolia ponderou enquanto apagava o rastro quente deixado pelas lágrimas no rosto da amazona com as pontas dos dedos. –Você jamais irá me perder, e se o nosso amor é tão forte como achamos que é, um dia, teremos a chance de ter um ao outro mais uma vez, mesmo que essa...

-Essa seja a ultima vez. Pelo menos por enquanto; a ruiva completou.

Há muito custo havia compreendido que não podia ter mais do que aquela despedida. Os deuses haviam se compadecido de sua dor e lhe concedido uma nova chance de se despedirem e aquilo era tudo, tudo o que de fato precisava. Não podiam interferir no curso da vida.

-Sim. Eu precisava sentir você, ao menos uma última vez...

-Uma última vez...

Era o momento de cessar todas as palavras, todas as dúvidas e incertezas e tal fato se concretizou no momento em que seus lábios por fim se tocaram num beijo cheio de saudades e terno. Tudo o que precisavam era do calor um do outro para cessar aquela saudade e de fato selar aquela despedida outrora tão fria e dolorida. A dor seria a mesma, porem, ambos continuariam seus caminhos com a certeza de que haviam de fato cumprido com as suas promessas.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

Seu corpo estava leve, leve como uma pluma. O sol que adentrava a janela era terno, adorável, àquela hora da manhã. Um sonho? Talvez, mas o gosto do seu beijo, o toque de suas mãos e o calor de sua pele gravados em sua memória a faziam crer que, se fosse um sonho, havia sido o melhor sonho de toda a sua vida. Sua alma estava em paz agora por que sabia que havia muito mais além disso. O corpo, a matéria se vai, mas os sentimentos jamais. Eles são imortais e invariáveis como o tempo.

**FIM!!**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, não sei se consegui alcançar o que de fato queria ou se a fic se encaixou no contexto do desafio, mas eu sempre adorei esse casal e haviam me pedido para que escrevesse uma fic relatando esse momento entre eles. Como seria a reação da Marin quando soubesse da morte do Aiolia? Sei lá, eu imaginei algo assim, já que no anime, ela nem toca no assunto. Espero que tenha gostado viu "Dona" Jéssy? Haha, afinal, foi tu que me pedisses tal coisa, né?Agora eu queria comentar mais duas coisas citadas,primeiro o espirro do Seiya. Acho que muitos já devem ter visto isso em algum anime, mas dizem os japoneses que quando alguém espirra é porque estão falando dele. E segundo, é sobre a história do papelzinho colorido. Pesquisando ouvi dizer que nessa Festa das Estrelas é comum os japoneses pendurarem papéis coloridos em bambus com desejos pessoais, que segundo eles, seriam atendidos pelas estrelas.

**Sore ni: **_Além disso_

**A****ne/aneesan:** _Irmã mais velha_

**Aishiteru/Aishiterumo:** _Eu te amo/ Eu te amo também_


End file.
